Birthdays
by OnePieceOtaku
Summary: Law hates his birthdays. He has no one to celebrate it with, and it always has had bad luck attached. But, when Law goes with his birthday traditions of being a jerk and going to SandDollars coffee, he meets someone who just wants to make The Look go away.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

 **II = change in p.o.v.**

 **_ = beginning/end of flashback (flashbacks are in past tense and** _ **indented**_ **)**

 **This is my first LawLu fic, I hope you like it! Constructive criticism is completely welcomed!**

 _He used to love birthdays, when his mother and father would come home early from the hospital, when his sister, Lamie, would sit with them and they would watch movies. When he would always get a new medical book for studying, or even a handmade coupon for a free day of no annoyances, no matter how much he denied that Lamie was an annoyance, he appreciated it nonetheless._

 _That was before the white invaded his skin, his life. He was alone, called a monster, called an infection - a tumor - to life. Told he had no right to be alive…_

 _He used to love birthdays before he was left alone in the world, unable to cure himself, unable to see a reason to live…_

Law looks up from his first cup of coffee from an overly priced cafe, called SandDollars Coffee. This was his birthday treat, getting two cups from here, spending over ten dollars on worthless shit that will plague his body. Might as well enjoy it, is his defense.

He remembers the times that he wasn't left alone, that he actually liked life. Scoffing at his memories - and the stupid logo of this shitty place, a mermaid - he throws away his empty cup and gets ready to order another one. The stupidist - Law doesn't even care that 'stupidist' isn't even a word, it's his damn birthday - names of a simple, strong coffee were here. They don't even sell simple strong coffees, this is a place where he doesn't belong.

Law doesn't care about the looks he gets because he got in line again, Law doesn't care that he's being an, 'inconvenience,' to those who are about to get in line, as he didn't order two cups at once. But, what's the fun in that? Where do you find, anywhere, entertainment in being a convenience to anyone? Law doesn't know, so he continues his new birthday tradition - being an asshole to anyone and everyone.

Lost in thoughts, Law doesn't even notice the cashier trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me?" The barista has been waving their hands in front of Law's face, finally bringing him out of his trance.

"Oh - uh, just give me anything - uh… Grande, I guess?" Before the cashier could answer, Law shoves seven dollars under their nose, states his name, then wheels around on his heels and walks through the crowded room of assholes like him to the pick-up area.

A man, someone who seems to be around twenty years old or so, tries to start up a conversation. "Oi," the green haired man calls, "why do you look so upset, eh?"

Law just glares at him, obviously not wanting to talk. "It's my birthday." Looking the man up and down, Law notices he must be part of some sort of fighting team - there's a club just down the street. The green haired freak has a big scar running across his chest, which was bare, a deep scar over his right eye, a green robe that had a sash tied around his waist, and three swords. Law could tell they were impressive swords, even if they were still sleeved.

Looking around them, Law sees seven other people, two women and five men. Law pays them no attention, he just assumes that they know someone who works here and are all part of the same fighting club. His assumption is correct.

"Oi!" A female voice calls to him a few minutes later and Law curses under his breath. Why do these freaks want anything to do with him? This lady has orange hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an hourglass figure. Law could care less for how little clothing she was wearing - it isn't unusual to see women wearing bikini tops and shorts in the beach town, called the New World. "Why are you such an asshole if it's your birthday?"

Law sighs, not wanting to explain. "Just a rough past." She nods, as if she understood rough pasts. Law doesn't doubt it, but he just turns away, not caring for anyone at the moment.

Law waits until his name is called, grabs his coffee - some sort of frappuccino, he guesses - and walks away, after, of course, getting his napkin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Luffy has been having a pretty good day. The cafe has been busy, but afterwards his friends and him are going to practice fighting for this weekend's match. Slowly, the clock ticks down. He's finally at his last hour of his shift.

SandDollars Coffee doesn't pay bad, it's not the worst but not the best. Luffy doesn't even care about the pay, his brothers just forced him to get some sort of job.

" _But I don't need to!" Luffy whined, he didn't see any point._

" _We're tired of paying all the rent!" Ace had yelled, punching Luffy on the head. Rubbing his now growing bump, Luffy whimpered._

" _Just ask Gramps or Dadan!"_

 _The room burst into laughter at the joke, as if Garp or Dadan would give them any money._

" _Luffy, if you get a job, we can get more food."_

 _As soon as Sabo whispered those few words into Luffy's ear, he agreed wholeheartedly. Who doesn't need more food?_

Chuckling at the memory from almost a year ago, Luffy finishes taking the order of the lady in front of him. She walks away in the crowd, joining the herd of sheep waiting to take a picture of the shit they don't even like.

"May I help who's next?" Luffy shouts and a tanned man walks up as if in a trance. He looks so tired, the bags evident under his eyes which are glazed over in thought. He has white spots on his face and hands that Luffy identifies as white lead disease, which he learned from his friend that happened to be a doctor. Though - the white spots are unnoticable, they look very faded, as if he somehow managed to treat an untreatable infection. Despite these white spots, Luffy still thinks he's very handsome. His dark hair creating shadows across his face, his features sharp yet also soft. Luffy wants to poke his face, just to see how soft it really is. He refrains though and proceeds to ask what the man would like.

He doesn't answer, so Luffy asks again. Again, no answer. So Luffy starts shouting at him, but he takes no notice.

"Excuse meee!" Luffy draws out the two words, waving both of his hands in front of the man's facing, pushing his hair back like a fan.

Finally, he looks up from his hands, an empty look in his eyes. Luffy wants to hug this man, to find out what his dream is and to make it come true, to just make him feel better.

For a moment, they're just looking into eachother's eyes. Then, the man looks away, hiding his desperation for a better life. Luffy knows that he's had a terrible past, he sees The Look whenever Nami or Usopp is remembering their mothers, whenever Robin remembers Ohara. He sees that look in Zoro's eyes when he remembers his childhood friend, Kuina, whenever Brook remembers Laboon. He sees it in Franky, when he remembers Tom-san. Sanji has it when he remembers Barati, and it's head chef, his adoptive father, Zeff, while Chopper has it also for his adoptive father, Hiluluk, and for his mentor, Dr. Kureha. Sometime's he wonders if he has that look after what happened to Sabo...

"Oh - uh, just give me anything - uh… Grande, I guess?" The man answers. Luffy is about to ask if he's okay when he gives him seven dollars. "The name's Law." He states and walks off. Usually Luffy would describe this as joining the herd, but Law stuck out like a sore thumb. Speaking of sore thumbs, Luffy's thumb is still sore from Nami twisting it during practice yesterday…

'No, that's not the point…' Luffy thinks.

Luffy calls back for someone to take over the cash register while he makes the drink. Wondering what he should give the man, he overhears Zoro talking to Law.

"Oi!" Zoro yells in his deep voice, "why do you look so upset, eh?" That just confirms Luffy's observations. This man named Law does have The Look in his eyes.

As if thinking about how to answer, Law doesn't respond for a couple beats. Then, he says back, "it's my birthday." How Luffy hears this muttered response, he doesn't know. But what he does know is that something broke inside him. How could someone hate their birthday so much?!

Luffy makes eye contact with Zoro, sending a mental message. If Law had waited to turn back to the bustling crowd even just five seconds, then he would have seen Luffy nod towards him or even Zoro whispering to the rest of Luffy's, 'crew.'

But Law didn't wait and Luffy went back to deciding. Finally, Luffy gets the perfect idea. Law doesn't seem like the type to like, well, anything birthday related. So Luffy starts making a SandDollars signature - the Birthday Icing Frappe.

"Oi!" Nami calls while Luffy is almost done making the sugar-filled drink. Law might not, but Luffy knows she wants to distract him from watching Luffy while he writes a little message. "Why are you such an asshole if it's your birthday?"

Shishishi, of course Nami would say something like that.

Again, like the last question, Law pauses. Luffy doesn't know what to make of this, but he continues writing. Minutes seem to pass before Law answers.

"...Just a rough past…" He mutters, almost sighs, again. Luffy wonders why he would say those particular things so quietly, but it doesn't bother him. Law paused for just right amount of time for Luffy to finish writing.

"A Birthday Icing Frappe for Law!" Snickers are heard all through the store right after all noise stopped. Luffy knows that Law only hears his name as he doesn't blush or act as if he hears anything in particular wrong with his drink. In fact, he just looks at the clear cup with puzzlement shown completely on his face.

"Oh, wait!" Luffy calls right after he turns around - he almost forgot the most important part of his plan!

"What?" Law whirls around once more - Luffy can tell he is completely confused. Most likely, the most he has been in his life.

"Here's your napkin!" And Law left, stuffing it into his pocket.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Law continues walking, though gets lost in thought again. He keeps remembering his mother, father, sister, and adoptive father. They all jumble together in one big mess, making him proud that he even got out bed this morning.

As he continues to walk, he starts down at his untouched sugary drink. He almost wants to just chuck it, before deciding that he spent seven dollars on it, he might as well take one sip of the pink shit.

Law almost throws up at the amount of sugar that must be in there, it was all he could taste. Then he realizes it must be made for children - and must be decaf.

So, Law backtracks a little bit. He's looking for the nearest trash can, though he's still lost in thought so he misses five. Finally he gets to one and is about to throw it away when he gets knocked to the ground. By multiple people.

"Oh, sorry!" The green haired man from before looks down sheepishly, though there was a trace of a smirk.

"Oi!" A blond came around the corner, obviously a better actor than his friend, "marimo! You know you're horrible at-" He then proceeds to burst into laughter upon seeing the death glare Law was giving the entire group of nine people.

"Honestly…" The orange haired lady gave Law her hand. "Let us buy you a new one, eh?" Law just shakes his head once he is on his own two feet, noticing the amount of eyes burning into his soul.

"It's fine…"

"Well, if you're sure…" The lady shrugs and starts leading the group away. Before all of them left, however, one person came into his line of sight.

"Better use that napkin, eh? Shishishishi!" The barista from before has an annoying laugh, as Law expected. But, Law pays no attention. He nods his head and watches the man who hasn't even taken his apron off walk away.

Law was sure giving napkins out like that was unusual at such a prestigious place like SandDollars, and his suspicions turns out to be correct as he opens his napkin. A note is on there, written sloppily but Law is just able to read it.

 _Sorry that you hate your birthday, hope this makes it better! Come back next year - I'll make sure to keep working in that shit hole and get that day so I can work. Tell me if this birthday is better than others - other than the fact you got your drink spilled on you, of course!_

 _-Luffy :)_

Law pockets this note, knowing he is going to follow it's directions. Even if he doesn't want to admit it - this birthday has been unfolding to be the best so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A year has passed. It was the slowest fucking year in Law's life, he couldn't even believe he was actually.. Looking forward to his _birthday_? No, that wasn't it. He knew that. He knew that he most definitely wasn't looking forward to seeing the one date coming, the one day where he could see the StrawHats again. _The Strawhats_. They had given themselves a name over this past year, even collected a few members. The last being an extremely powerful swordsman, no matter how silly he looked in his constant costume of a skeleton.

Law had many dreams, though he will never admit that. Every night, he had dreams that he hated but loved. Ones of finally seeing that powerful man - boy's face, Law had to keep reminding himself - and finally being able to say, 'yes, I had a wonderful birthday,' for the first time in years, a over a decade, sixteen years to be exact.

Law is having one of those dreams right now. Now, he's never had any of _those_ dreams - "sick pervert…" Law would mutter when Kid makes fun of him, saying that he should keep a dream diary, 'for _later_ use.' Just dreams of having another birthday that doesn't involve Law cursing the world, dreams of this 'Strawhat Luffy' character smiling, knowing that it was because of him that Law doesn't lock himself in his room for hours at a time.

Law knows it's because of Luffy, even though all he had was one simple note with a smiley face, that he smiles when he thinks of his next birthday. Not that he'd ever admit that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now, Luffy has been having dreams also, but not _those_ dreams at all. He could only blush whenever he thought about the first time he asked the two people he trusted most with this information - Robin and Franky.

" _Hey, Robin, Franky..?" Luffy walked up to two of his best friends in the entire world - he still couldn't believe he had_ _ **eight!**_

" _Why are you so suuppeeerr nervous?" Franky wondered aloud, eyeing Luffy. All three of the adults, though Luffy hardly counted, were now sitting on the grass outside the shared team dorm-like house._

 _Robin was basking in the sunlight, listening to Franky explain new app he had invented, made for translating different languages into English. She was an archeologist, a very good one at that. She hardly needed this app that Franky had made for her, but she wasn't going to decline listening and watching her boyfriend's face light up. He had spent so many hours on this for her, of course she was going get to know what it was about._

 _Franky knew that she didn't need such a thing, he had made sure she knew this clearly, but was thankful that she still listened. He was still thankful that she took part in - er -_ _ **convincing**_ _him to join the team._

" _Uh…" Now Robin looked up concernedly, this never happened. Monkey D. Luffy?_ _ **Nervous**_ _? Nuh-uh. This is the time to listen seriously._

" _What's wrong, captain?" Luffy relaxed at Robin's words. Her monotone voice and overall demeanor helped calm him, maybe that's why he trusted her with this so much?_

 _Luffy cleared his throat. Dammit, why was he so… What was the word, choked up? Yeah, he thought, that's it. Why was he so choked up? "I've been having… Dreams…"_

 _Although they both heard all of his small whisper, they were completely quiet. Robin, obviously holding in a laugh, whilst Franky looked at Luffy in shock. How could_ _ **those**_ _dreams be bad?! He had suuppeerr ones about Robin all the time!_

 _Franky couldn't hold it anymore. "About who?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Luffy, obviously not getting the fact that they were not thinking of the same type of dreams, continued._

" _About that guy, from a few months ago? Law?" Luffy looked up from his hands that he was intent on analyzing, a faint blush dusting his ears, his eyes wide as ever._

" _Oooooohhhh…." Franky almost yelled in joy, so he just elbowed Robin. It was her turn, or else he would be yelling about how proud of Luffy he was._

" _What type of dreams, Capt'n?" Robin looked seriously at her leader, she didn't know if these were anything she should be concerned about. Someone could seriously take advantage of Luffy in competitions by making this, 'Law,' their front man. Or Law himself deciding to fight against him - word was he'd had a team longer than Luffy did._

" _Well," Luffy instantly perked up. He liked talking about dreams, they were so much fun! "Mostly just about him coming back, and saying he had an amazing birthday, and that he was so happy he ran into me, and that he has been waiting to see me again because I've been waiting to see him, and that-"_

" _Luffy," Robin almost scolded, "breathe."_

 _Having said the entire run-on sentance in one breath, Luffy did take a deep one and continued. Slower, this time. "Well, I also dreamed-"_

" _Yes?" Franky caught himself before he leaned in like a thirteen year old girl, spreading gossip. Although, that was exactly how he felt._

" _Also dreams about him joining our team!" Franky felt betrayed. Only for a moment, but he finally thought the nineteen years that this boy had lived would at least give his mind some, uh,_ _ **growing room**_ _. He wasn't proud of Luffy, but he wasn't upset._

 _Franky opened his mouth but all that came out was a faint noise. Luffy couldn't decipher what it was until it got louder. And louder. And louder. And louder. And louder._

"Luffy!" A shout comes from Luffy's open door, Luffy can tell this much. His eyes are still closed, though he really wants at least five more minutes. "Get your ass out of bed or you'll be late! And turn off that damn annoying clock!" Ace's voice grows louder and louder, until it's right above him.

Luffy opens his eyes and screams in shock. "Ace! Go away!" Luffy is still too tired, so all he can do is slap his older brother's face lightly. Luffy stays at Ace's and Sabo's house on mornings he has work, as it's much closer to the cafe and Luffy can sleep in. And eat more. Especially that.

This is exactly what Ace is wanting, however. "Fine, if you don't get out of bed.. No breakfast for you!" He smiles evilly while proceeding to exit, jumping through the door and landing in a roll.

Luffy can't believe this! No breakfast?! Is Ace evil?! Luffy can easily answer yes, yes he is. No breakfast! Luffy jumps out of bed, not even caring to change out of his pajamas, and slides down the railing of the stairway.

One could call this morning beautiful, Robin or Nami even, but it isn't just the morning. It's the entire day. Once Luffy gets downstairs, he sees the calendar. One that Ace bought with scantily clad women, though Luffy never has understood the purpose of that. Why would you want to look at a different lady every month? There's even a mayo stain on this month's person, so it doesn't even look good anymore.

It does work fine as a calendar, and that's all Luffy needs. Because this special date has been marked off by him, with a fall leaf stamp. On the sixth of October - the day is finally here. The day he gets to see Law once again.

Luffy's thoughts are interrupted by Sabo talking over the fast sizzle of bacon.

"Sorry what..?" Luffy can barely talk with his tongue hanging out and drool dripping from the corners of his mouth and tongue. His eyes are glittering, he can hardly believe they were having _bacon_! They had bacon yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and the day before, and the day before, and the day-

"I said," Sabo starts to get annoyed, he hates it when people don't listen to his boring ass voice, the last is Luffy's opinion. And maybe Ace's. "Do you want pancakes? Or an omelet?"

"Omelet!" Luffy yells in Sabo's ear, rendering it useless. _Yeah, time to run…_ And so, Luffy does. As Luffy's laugh rebounds off the off-white walls and the sound of.. Glass breaking? Can be heard.

Luffy knows Sabo would run after him - that is, if he wasn't busy trying to make sure the food won't burn and just having him out of the kitchen is much better than the other option.

"Luffy!" Ace called from the bathroom - both of the men's least favorite room - "Get ready! I'm driving you today!" To make sure the raven haired teen doesn't get into some sort of fight, his two elder brothers alternate driving Luffy to his job. It's Ace's turn, and Luffy can't exactly complain.

Ace has the best car, in Luffy's opinion. It's a red chevrolet corvette, with orange and yellow flames decorating the front of the car, making it look like a real fire when the wind blurred the images ever so lightly. He even got some sort of exhaust-tube-thingy (Luffy has never really payed attention to the parts of cars, that was and is his "crewmates" jobs) that expells flames whenever Ace starts to speed up!

After an extensive breakfast, full of omelets (that will _never_ live up to anything to Sanji's food), bacon (Luffy sometimes just wanted the simple, greasy, fatty stuff, okay!), and vegetables that Sabo forced Luffy to eat (he has always tried to skip those - why did everyone insist on eating… _Healthy?!_ Blech, Luffy almost throws up just thinking of the gross carrots, peas, and broccoli Sabo had stuffed into his eggs.)

After what seems like forever, for Sabo sitting in the backseat - he decided he would save gas money by carpooling with his annoying and immature brothers - at least, they finally reach his workplace - a warehouse that had been converted to a meating (uh oh, Shanks is gonna kill Luffy for coming to work _hungry again_!) place for the revolutionary army.

"Thanks!" Sabo yells, jumping out of the car, wanting to get away from his brothers belting out horrible tunes off-key when a song they knows come onto the radio (which was everyone)

"I'm stayin' at the group home!" "Tell everyone I said hi!" It's unclear who said what, as they both spoke at the same time. Luffy wipes a few tears from his eyes, the shadow of Sabo slightly blurred, and cries out a faint, "I still can't believe he's back!"

Ace nods and finishes watching Sabo wave goodbye then get tackled by his-almost-girlfriend (whom he is too oblivious about to realize returns all of his feelings) Koala.

Finally, they reach Luffy's workplace, one that Luffy knows will grow all the more brighter when he sees that one customer come in - the one person he has been waiting for exactly a year today. Sighing, waving goodbye, and watching Ace drive off to his own team for the fight club Luffy recently joined seems to go in slow motion. This day finally came - how could it take so long? And, of course, Luffy wonders how long it will take for Law to sulk in through the doors that he just entered through.

His nerves running wild, Luffy tramples through the insane crowd that appeared, even though this cafe just opened less than ten minutes go, slides on his apron that he's forced to wear, and says the first line that leads to many.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Just give me anything - grande, I guess?"

And Luffy looks up, a smirk first greeting his eyes, then taking in the face that looks much healthier than the last time they met, the white splotches not as noticeable, the bags still prominent - though not as bad as a year ago - his grey eyes shining with malice, though in a goofy happy way, one that Luffy could love seeing, in a shirt he remembers oh-so-well, in his white and black spotted jeans (Luffy can only guess where those stains came from, most likely from a laundromat), and a fluffy hat that matches his jeans (maybe he planned to look like a dalmatian? Oh, man, Luffy loves dalmatians!)

"Oh, the name's Law." And so he stalks off, the asshole not letting Luffy say one thing, doing exactly what Luffy would describe as joining the herd - but he still sticks out like Luffy's no longer sore thumb.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hello! Thanks to all those who've read, favorited, and followed this story! It means a lot! I hope you love this chapter - I wanted to add so much fluff, then I realized I can't so early in the story, so I settled with Law being the best stalker ever and being Luffy's first customer for the day.**_

 _ **Please give me reviews, constructive criticism is needed! I also need feedback - do you guys want the fight club to be a video game fight club or just a regular gladiator-Dressrosa type stuff? Cause I can do both *coughs* the video games would be hilarious, but makes no sense *coughs***_

' _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **Ciao for now!**_

 _ **~OnePieceOtaku**_


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst Luffy's brother has been trying to wake him for almost a half hour, Law's already awake. He curses his insomnia, not allowing him to get more than three hours every night. Though, it was much worse before he met Luffy.

Although, Law did major in biology for his degree in med school, he didn't learn much psychology, but he stills puts it towards the fact he's anxious for the days to end, for his birthday to come. A feeling he hasn't since, well, Corazon. The deadlines for everything has always seemed too close. He's always had to work extra hard, trying to keep his job at the clinic - though he wasn't even done with med school at the time, he knew so much as a child that he was able to get an internship that evolved into a job - trying to finish med school, and even trying to keep his team alive. His insomnia was wanted, but, now, he wanted to sleep. And he even wanted the deadlines to come sooner, so that he could get closer and closer to his birthday. But why?

Law can answer that question easily. He doesn't want to admit it, but that one small conversation with Luffy somehow… _Changed_ him. The idea that someone wants to help him, that wasn't part of his team, someone who doesn't even know him, made his heart flutter weirdly. Like, in those cheesy movies Baby 5 forced him to watch. He guesses those helped him in the end.

Getting out of his overly warm bed, Law feels anxiety fill his mind. Today _finally_ came, the day he turns twenty-six, the day he gets to see Luffy again. Well, face-to-face, at least. All the television networks and news sources that Law uses to study up on his competition talked about a new fighter, brother to Portgace D. Ace and Number 2 in command of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy.

Law supposes he should actually get ready, instead of standing in the middle of his room, looking off into space. So, he goes into the bathroom with a towel and fresh clothes.

His shower is quick, though relaxing. The hard pitter-patter of the water on his face and back always calmed him. Even though he can't swim, water has always relaxed him. Maybe it's the memories of beachside picnics with his family, the memories of sailing from island to island with Corazon…

Shaking his head, Law gets out of the shower after turning off the water. The memories still plague him, no matter how hard he tries to be rid of them. Maybe it's the main cause of his insomnia - the nightmares have always haunted him.

 _The blood pouring from her body, the empty eyes looking up, unblinking, her mouth open wide in some sort of scream, a black hole._

" _Mom! Mom! Dad!" He cried, the tears blurring his vision from seeing the complete horror. How could he let this happen, how could_ _ **they**_ _do this, how, how, how? He knew he had to protect Lamie, he promised he would be back in a moment._

 _But first, he had to go get something, someone. So he ran out of the room, tears still falling down his face, planning how to do what he needed. He didn't expect to come back to a building on fire, to a place full of good memories, now ruined by bad ones._

Law shakes his head, ending the memory. He finds himself already dressed and ready to go, his coat and shoes on. So, why not go now? Law walks out of his house, into his car, and leaves for SandDollars Coffee.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Please review! Sorry this was such a short one, I really want to have their *first* conversation in one chapter, so look forward to that! I've been trying to update every 3-4 days, someone asked me that yesterday so I thought I may as well answer it for everyone!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **~OPO~**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not a stalker!" Law runs his hands through his dark-blue hair (of which he dyed when he got drunk one night, and when he gets _a little_ tipsy, he finds himself walking out of the nearest Arrow - a store that also has the most stupid logo, a damn dog - with a pack of the hair dye and three packs of gum), wondering how he even got to this conversation.

" _Oh, and the name's Law." Law walked away, completely forgetting to pay the bill. But he didn't care - why should he?! He's finally happy on his birthday!_

 _After what seemed like an eternity later, full of pushing and shoving, his name got called. He could feel a smirk making its place on his face, as he walked to the front. He just got away with not paying for a damn over-expensive drink, on his damn birthday! How could this go wrong?!_

' _Oh…' Law thought, a blush completely showing on his face. 'So that's what the damn sugar-milk concoction I got is called… A Birthday Icing Frappe… How could I not realize that's why everyone was snickering last time…'_

 _Knowing it would be ungrateful, Law walks up to the counter, trying to hide his steadily glowing face from anyone who were to look at him. The pink drink seemed to get farther and farther away from him - he was happy for that - until he finally reached the glowing face of a one Monkey D. Luffy._

 _He stepped out, the little half-door swinging merrily, his great chocolate-brown eyes looking up to his coal ones, holding out the cup like it was some sort of shitty crown. Law almost snickered at the thought, almost._

" _Hey, Law!" Luffy's annoying voice was right next to him now, his annoying face still looking up at him, his annoyingly hot bo- wait, what? Law was_ _ **not**_ _attracted to Luffy!_

" _Mugiwara-ya," Law tried out a new nickname that he had come up with over the past year._

 _Luffy cocked his head to the side, liking the new name. "Huh, how'd you get that?"_

" _It's your team name…" Law practically face-palmed himself at how idiotic this nineteen year old could be._

" _Oh! You know about my team!" Luffy's eyes narrowed happily and he proceeded to drag Law to an empty table, proceeding yelling at Shanks that he was going to be taking the day off. "So, Robin was right! There_ _ **was**_ _a chance you were stalking me!_

" _What?" Law was so surprised, he actually took a sip of the drink that has haunted his nightmares - right next to bread. Spitting it out, he narrowed his own eyes. "I didn't stalk you."_

" _Really, now!" Luffy took off his apron then sat down in the weird metal chairs, really, they weren't even that comfortable! How can someone sit on their asses all day in these! No wonder Law's team calls him picky, maybe he_ _ **really**_ _was. "Then why'd you get here on time?"_

" _Coincidence." The reply seemed to be exactly what Luffy wanted._

" _And - coincidentally - I have a new stalker!"_

" _New?"_

" _Oh, yeah, I've had tons! This one really cool guy, Bartolmeo, was my favorite! He's still a regular here! Another, this really nice lady, Boa Hamcock or something-"_

" _Hancock?"_

" _Yeah, her! She brings me meat and keeps asking me to marry her! It doesn't bother me, I just have to tell her a couple times a day that I don't like her that way, but she's still awesome! Anyways, I have a new stalker! And his name is Law!" Law tried not to show how shocked he was at the fact that Luffy can call stalkers_ _ **cool.**_

"I'm not a stalker!" Law bangs his hand on the table, after giving his scalp a thorough combing, attracting quite a few stares. He doesn't really give a fuck, though, they can go take a piss on his head for all he cared. He could dissect them and take out their bladder, earning quite a bit of money on the black market.

"Right, right. Anyways, how was your birthday, stalker?"

"Ugh, there is nothing I can do about you is there?"

"Nope!" A cheeky smile spreads across Luffy's face and Law sighs, actually facepalming this time.

"My birthday was fine, thank you very much."

"Success! Trafalgar D. Water Law had a great birthday!" The Autumn leaves falls even faster, creating a sea of red, yellow, and orange, almost seeming like the trees were celebrating in the cool air as well as the idiot prancing around, in a red vest and jean shorts with a yellow sash tied around his waist.

Law quirks his eyebrow upwards, "and how would you know my full name? Are you," a cruel smile spreads across his lips, "a stalker?"

Luffy looks like he realizes he said too much and sits down immediately. "Uh well… Robin wanted to do a little bit of research on you… To make sure you weren't.. Going to hurt me…"

The last part of Luffy's sentence is lost in the wind, though Law gets the idea. "Well, you can let her know I do not expect to do such a thing." His eyes travel down to the scar across Luffy's chest.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Luffy looks down also and almost whimpers. The scar he got about a year ago, just after meeting Law for the first time, is always stared at. Luffy isn't bothered too much by it, though. He kinda likes it, how it tells a story, shows that he's not as weak as he appears.

But something about the way Law looks at it… Like he knows how Luffy got it, and isn't wondering about how Luffy lives with it. Luffy supposes that Law gets a lot of looks for his own scars, the tan skin interrupted completely. And Luffy is almost.. Grateful.. That Law didn't get to him in time, that Luffy still has this disruption in his skin.

"About that…" Luffy whispers again, shocking himself. But he needs to say this, _he needs to_. He's already thanked everyone else, but not Law…

"Hmm?" Law tilts his head, though Luffy suspects that he knows what he wants to talk about. His piercing grey eyes seem to be able to see right through Luffy - maybe that's why Luffy likes him so much?

"Thanks…"

"For what?" Luffy looks up, shocked. This is _not_ the reaction he expected. The fall leaves pause on their branches, and Luffy knows it's as if the trees are shocked also.

"For saving Ace…" Luffy looks up, feeling like he's about to cry, but no tears will fall.

"I didn't do anything?" Law's statement comes out as a question and Luffy is genuinely puzzled.

"But you and Chopper's dad and Dr. Kureha-"

"Those two, yes, but I just merely helped! I didn't save anyone's lives that day!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughs, happy that Law didn't suffer some sort of amnesia. That's a relief! "I saw you! Jinbei was there, too! Chopper's dad talks all about how you saved him too!"

"I didn't, it was all them!"

Law and Luffy go on and off, talking about different things, getting paused by the occasional child, whom Law refuses to sign an autograph for - though, Luffy convinces him somehow - watching the setting sun, and getting forced to relocate by Luffy's friend, a man who is famous in the fight club, Red Hair Shanks.

Luffy doesn't tell Law that he knows that if Law wasn't there, with his spectacular skill with the scalpel, he would be dead. _Ace_ would be dead. But, Luffy thinks Law gets it, the way he avoids being caught staring at Luffy's largest scar (although, he does get caught. Luffy lets it go, though) and the way he was acting so… What did people call Sabo? Modest! Yeah, the way Law was acting so _modest_!

"What are you humming…?" Law rubs his face, clearly annoyed at the constant tune Luffy was singing over and over again.

"The one of my favorite songs!" Luffy _knows_ Law's annoyed at his not-so-grand singing voice, but he continues on. Why shouldn't he?

"Why does it sound like a children's song?" Luffy knows his songs sounds like a children's tune, everyone tells him so, but he doesn't really care. It's a great song!

"I dunno, it just sorta does." Luffy shrugs and continues singing. He looks at the thousands of shop windows illuminated by the light of the orange sun of into the distance. They don't really know where they're going, just kind of walking around. Even this simple act made Luffy's heart flutter like mad.

"So, where do you want to go?" Luffy's surprised by the question, he didn't expect Law to actually care.

"I dunno…" Luffy pauses his slow pace to pretend to be thinking - just to annoy Law, of course. He actually comes up with the best idea ever, in his opinion. "Let's go see my friends!"

"Uh… The one's that spilled my seven dollar drink on me? No." Law looks down at Luffy's shining eyes, and Luffy hopes the puppy dog thing will work on him.

It doesn't seem to, so Luffy sighs in almost defeat. "Fine…" He starts, but looks up to Law again, "then I'll just drag you!"

"Wai- what?" And Luffy picks up Law bridal style - while he struggles to remove the vice-like grip - and whistles as he walks. He couldn't be more excited! Law would get to meet his friends. And so, off to the fight club he goes.

 **I hope this has lived up to all you expected! Just a lil' note, SandDollars (obviously) = Starbucks, Arrow = Target, cuz, why not, eh?**

 **I really do hope you liked it, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I didn't really say it, but I imagined Luffy singing/humming One World whilst walking with Law.**

 **So, hope you enjoy this one and have a great life, my beautiful readers!**

 **~OPO~**


End file.
